Alduin
Character Synopsis Alduin (Dovahzul: ALDUIN), the World Eater,1 is a mighty dragon who ruled over Skyrim during the Merethic Era. Worshipped as a god-king by the ancient Nords through the Dragon Cult, Alduin is sometimes considered the "wellspring" of the Nordic pantheon, as well as the harbinger of the apocalypse, and is believed to have a pivotal role in the reshaping of the world. Character Statistics Tiering: 1-C ''' '''Verse: The Elder Scrolls Name: Alduin, The World Eater Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable Classification: Dragon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence, Acausality (Singularity; Dragons are not born nor hatched, they simply are, being eternal, immortal, unchanging, and unyielding), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 5), Large Size (At least Type 2 normally. At least Type 5 when eating the World), Resurrection, Regeneration (At least Low-Godly), Magic, Reality Warping (All Magic comes from the act of an individual exerting changes upon reality in accordance to their Will), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can rip time asunder and devour all of time. Can slow and stop time in its track, or accelerate it. Can devour an enemy's time, making them grow younger or older), Causality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation / Information Manipulation / Sound Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Through Tonal Magic such as the Thu'um, he can control and influence the underlying tones which compose the fundamental layer of reality, changing and adding to the Song of Creation itself), Energy Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Power Nullification (Removed the Leaper Demon King's ability to leap between Kalpas), Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Flight, Teleportation / Portal Creation, Shapeshifting, Size-Shifting, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Void Manipulation (Everything that he eats is erased from time itself), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping and Void Manipulation Destructive Ability: Quantaverse Level (Scales to The Dovahkiin. Has as much power as a Daedric Prince.) Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Quantaversal ' 'Durability: Quantaverse Level ' 'Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Universal+ offensively (Can destroy the whole timeline of Nirn), up to High Hyperversal non-offensively (Can travel from Nirn to Sovngarde with ease) Intelligence: Incredibly High. As the first and most powerful dragon, Alduin is immortal entity unbound by time itself, and who predated the creation of Nirn in the Dawn Era. As a major shard of the Dragon God Aka, and a direct aspect of Time itself, Alduin possesses vast cosmic knowledge over the nature of time and the universe as a whole. Ruled over all dragons until he was overthrown. Weaknesses: Unknown. Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: None Notable Extra Info: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Destruction Users Category:Dragons Category:Abstract Beings Category:Acausal Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Immortals Category:Large Size Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Regenerators Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Information Manipulators Category:Sound Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Weather Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Absorbers Category:Curse Wielders Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Void Users Category:Tier 1